Stone Set Claim
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome drop her collage history book, Sesshomaru finds it, reads it, his in it with a mate. He gets mad and throws it at Kagome. "The future is not set in stone" She says, but it is, its the path you take getting there that is not set in stone. MUST READ!


They say the future is not set in stone, but that's not true. What is to be, will be.

Ones future is set in stone, Kami and fate decided it before one is born.

The only thing not set in stone, is the path you take getting there.

----------

Kagome shot out of bed as she heard the mail mans truck squeak to a stop. She ran down the stairs, teddy bear pj's and all and went right out the front door. She had come home for the weekend, she told Inuyasha she was waiting on a very important letter, that it was a deciding factor in the future of her life, he of course thought she was talking about a marriage offer and blocked the well. She told him sit and then explained to him only rich people with top companies did marriage offers in her time, she then jumped down the well and sealed it.

Kagome ran to the mail box and yanked it open. She flipped through the letters, dropping them all as she found the one she had been waiting on! She wasted no time in opening it and read the contents of it.

""

Kagome ran inside "Mom , I got in!"

"That's great dear"

Kagome sighed and had stars in her eyes, it was like she had just fallen in love.

--------------

Kagome jumped out of the well, Inuyasha grabbed her bags, wait bags?

"What with all this junk Kagome"

Kagome stood proud "I got the letter!" She said proud,

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha asked while picking up her bags.

"Lady Kagome your back" Miroku spoke walking up with Sango,

"Yep" She said with a bright smile,

"Well what did the letter want Kagome?" Inuyasha was like a child who could not wait. Kagome's smile grew big "I got into, collage!" She said it loud and proud, of course no one knew what the hell she was talking about and just blinked.

"Whats, collage?" Inuyasha asked saying the word awkwardly,

"It's were you go after you graduated high school, its were you go to learn what it is you want to be!" She said while opening one of her bags up and pulling out a few books and showing them.

"WHAT! MORE SCHOOL!" Inuyasha yelled "No way, your not going back for anymore test!" He thought she was done with all that, in fact she had promised she was. Kagome laughed while placing the books back in her bag "This is not just any collage Inuyasha, its a 'at your own pace online collage'

"Online?" Sango spoke the word,

"Yeah I can do it by computer, the classes are uploaded, I watch it, and read the chapters I'm supposed to and write papers"

Again no one knew what she was talking about, this could go on all day "Well, why don't we just say congratulations" Miroku said ending the subject and the many questions that could come from it.

"Why thank you monk!" Kagome while begining to walk to Kaede's. Inuyasha huffed, grabbed her bag and walked after her.

-----

"Whats a computer?" Kaede asked,

Everyone laughed and Miroku placed his head in his hand, Kagome had told her what she had told everyone else.

"Don't asking, just something stupid from her time" Inuyasha spoke with crossed arms,

"Leave it to you not be interested in technology!" Kagome huffed and turned her nose up,

"Well child ye looks happy, have ye decided what it is ye wants to be?" Kaede then asked,

Kagome thought for a moment before putting her finger to her lips and tapping "I duno, I'm just taking basic courses right now till I figure it out"

"WHAT, YOU MEAN YOUR DOING ALL THIS AND YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO BE!" Inuyasha yelled, "I THOUGH THAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS STUPID SCHOOL"

"Sit" She said flat to him, his face met the earth.

"I was debating on nursing or becoming a history major to teach history" She then told them,

"Ah, wise Lady Kagome you would be rather good at both" Mioku spoke. Inuyasha pointed a finger at him "You don't even know what she is talking about monk!"

"Ah but I assume I do, nursing, I'm guessing it has something to do with healing because when you healing your nursing a person back to health, and well, history teacher pretty much speaks for itself"

He could be bright at times, "Ye are in deed a wise monk, when ya wants to be"

"Yeah very good Miroku you got it" Kagome said sitting on her knees "I have not decided which one I want to do more"

"Can ye not do both?" kaede asked,

"I could learn both, but that would take a long time, and I could only do one as a job, I would not have time to work as a nurse and a teacher" She was in deep thought as she spoke.

"Ye will know in time child, which is best for you, what will be will be" Kaede told her,

"Yes, only time will tell" Miroku added with closed eyes.

Kagome smiled "Thanks guys"

Only time could tell, one must go down one of many paths first and over time one would finally come to reach what it is they were after, what will be will be.


End file.
